EarthShaker
by YAY Productions
Summary: Lance finds out he's not only the son of a Greek god, but two! The son of Demeter and Poseidon, the tenth child of Demeter. When a prophecy comes forth about the tenth child of Demeter bringing down Olympus, Zeus tries to destroy Lance! First cross-over!
1. Prologue

**Yin: We decided we didn't like the direction these chapters were going, so we're starting over.  
>Yang: YAY!<strong>

Lance was walking home from school. Yep, walking. His jeep was in the shop (again) and there was no possible way he was going to ask Summers for a ride.  
>Lance paused. Home...is wasn't really home. He living under the guardianship of some bald, lame, rich dude. That also meant living in a mansion. Pretty cool.<br>But he also had to live under the same roof as Summers.  
>Now, you may be thinking, what is he doing with Xavier? The answer: his Pretty Kitty.<br>She had begged and begged and begged after the whole Apocalypse thing. And Lance had finally caved in. He was still trying to decide if that was good or not.

Lance walked up to the gated house, and plugged in his special code. He waltzed inside like he owned it, and plopped down on the rather expensive looking sofa.  
>He jumped when he heard a loud squeal from behind him.<br>"Kitty?"  
>"Lance! You're finally here!"<br>"Yep." Lance looked over his petite girlfriend, realizing she was in a swim-suit.  
>"Go get your shorts! We're taking a swim today!"<br>"You know I hate bleach Kitty. Especially bleach water."  
>"That's why we're swimming in the lake!"<br>"Did Xavier say it was okay?" Lance knew the lake was usually off-limits. It was somewhat dangerous, and only used for certain training lessons.  
>"Yes!" She squealed again, only this time louder.<br>"Fine..." Lance dragged his feet as Kitty told him to "hurry up", although he wanted to rush down there, and feel the cold water between his toes.  
>Ah! What was wrong with him? This wasn't like him at all! He wasn't some gooey, mushy, weird guy who thought like that.<br>As Lance put on his shorts, he remembered how much he loved swimming. He used to swim a lot before he got his powers...

Lance watched as his fellow teammates boarded upon Xavier's small boat (labeled X). Everyone wanted to go out to the middle, including him.  
>Kurt was goofing off with his girlfriend (what was her name and why was <em>she<em> here?), Evan was talking with Scott about some new skateboard thing, and Jean, Rogue, and Kitty were talking about girl stuff.  
>Lance felt alone. Again.<br>But this wasn't new. He'd been alone his entire life.  
>Lance cringed as a flashback hit him.<p>

_"Mommy is leaving you at this camp, okay?_"  
><em>"Why Mommy?"<br>"Because Mommy has too. Mr. Chiron will take care of you."  
>Right then, a weird man-horse walked up. He reached out to the small, trembling boy.<br>"Chiron?" The boy whispered.  
>"Christopher! How good to see you again! How long has it been? Look, you've grown so much!"<br>Christopher laughed..._

"Lance? Are you, like, okay?" Kitty asked.  
>"Yeah..." He stumbled through that one word.<br>"You were totally glazed over for a second there."  
>"it was nothin'."<br>"Alright!"  
>Lance sighed. He hadn't remembered that in a while. It was weird...<p>

**Yin: I hope you guys like!  
>Yang: Oh, fyi, I just finished Book One! I'm working on Book Two!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Yin: Alright. At the library.  
>Yang: I just finished Book 2! Waiting for Book 3...it's taking forever to get through the system.<strong>

Like usual, all the guys were showing off. Who could do a better dive, who could swim faster, biggest splash, etc. etc. etc.  
>Lance was in fact, the only one not showing off. He just timidly held his feet over the side of the boat.<p>

"Come on Lance! Jump in already!" Kitty yelled from below him.  
>"I don't know Kitty. I just...don't feel like it."<br>Kitty sighed.  
>Lance hoped that would be the end of it. But he just kept having this weird feeling, and he could not shake it.<br>Suddenly, Kitty looked up at him, her eyes wide, pleading. "Pwetty pwease?"  
>Lance looked down, and he could almost, <em>almost<em>, here the waves calling him.  
>"What? You chicken Alvers?"<br>Lance tensed as Scott teased him. And of course, Scott was a show-off, leaping in the water while doing a flip. It was all Lance could take.  
>"Watch out Summers, here I come!" Lance jumped high, springing off the boat, a perfect dive. He almost ran out of breath as he came up.<br>"Wow Lance! That was awesome! Perfect! I give you a ten!" Kitty shouted.  
>Lance felt good. He felt, oddly, like he was at home.<p>

**Yin: Alright everyone. That was alright, but short.  
><strong>**Yang: MHM.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yin: Sorry we haven't gotten to much done on this. We've been busy with our movie.  
>Yang: *excited* We've got everything. Behind-th-Scenes, Deleted Scenes, and the movie itself.<br>Yin: Don't get ahead of yourself. We haven't even finished the movie yet.  
>Yang: *sigh* I know.<strong>

Swimming was a blast. Lance had never felt better, and even Summers didn't bother him.

After he showed everyone his dive technique, several others wanted to try it. But, alas, no one could conquer it. And, of all people, Wagner asked him to teach them.  
>Lance accepted, if only to rub it in Summers face.<p>

"Your arms are too low Rogue. Yeah, that's it, then spring." Lance was teaching Rogue, his first "student".  
>"Ah dohn't know ihf Ah cahn do thihs." She bit her lip.<br>"Come on Skunk, watch me. Hands in front of face, knees bent. Spring."  
>They both jumped at the same time.<p>

Lance and Rogue went speeding down underneath the waters. Lance, at first did not notice. But when he did...

Rogue burst from the surface, taking in the fresh air.  
>"Where's Lance?" Kitty asked.<br>Rogue was gasping, and Scott pulled her up, careful not to touch her skin.  
>"Lahnce Lahnce, Ah touched hihm! He's stihll dowhn thar!" She cried out.<br>"Vas?" Kurt was taken back.  
>"We touched unhder wahter, and thehn Ah tried tah grahb hihm, buht Ah touched hihm ahgain, ahn he's stihll down thar! Someone! Please! Save hihm!"<br>Scott, Kurt, and pretty much everyone on that boat dived down to find the missing teen.

**Yin: Interesting?  
><strong>**Yang: I hope so.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yin: *sniff* Supper..hamburgers and home fries...  
>Yang: *eating fry* What? It's good.<strong>

Everyone popped up around the same time.  
>"We have about less than 5 minutes before he drowns, 10 before brain damage. Jean, can you make a telekinetic bubble and lower us down there?" Scott took control.<br>"Yeah. I think so. Come on!"  
>Jean created a bubble around herself, Kurt, Scott, Evan, and several other people, and submerged them into the water.<p>

The deeper they went, the harder it was to see.  
>"Less than a minute." Scott said grimly.<br>Jean expanded the bubble as far as she could. There was no sign of him.

They came back up on the surface. It was to late. The only thing left to do was find him.

_'Son of the Sea god. Wake up.'  
><em>_'He's dead.'  
><em>_'No, idiot, he's sleeping.'  
><em>Lance moaned.  
><em>'See, I told you.'<br>__'Nuh uh.'  
><em>_'Uh huh.'  
><em>Lance turned feeling something move under him.  
><em>'AHHHHH! He sat on Mervin!'<br>__'AHHHHH! Herman ate_ Bob!'  
>Lance jumped up, holding his head. "Who are you?" Lance realized something was wrong. It was too dark, and as he grasped to find a nearby chair or something, he noticed the air around him was...wet.<br>_'Where's Nemo?'  
><em>_'I'm right_ here.'  
>Lance shook his head to get the voices out. "Where are you?" He yelled.<br>_'Ow. Not so loud. That_ hurt.'  
><em>'Tell Herman to spit out Bob.'<br>_Lance froze. "Spit out Blob?"  
><em>'You heard him. Spit him<em> out.'  
><em>'gasp! Fresh water at last!'<br>_Lance took a breath in. Wait...water? He started to hyperventilate. Where was he?  
><em>'You are at the bottom of the lake.'<br>__'Yep-er-doodles.'  
><em>Lance started to recall...diving...swimming...urgh. Touching Rogue. She had tried to save him, but he had...fought her...he was stressing...she accidentally touched him again...and he couldn't remember anything more. "How long have I been under?"  
><em>''bout 20 minutes by my calculations.<em> _Human time.'  
><em>20 minutes? He should be dead! Wait...maybe he was dead...that was why he could breath...or exist...or something.  
><em>'Can you tell your friends to stop jumping? It's ruining my concentration.'<br>_Lance decided to start swimming up. It was the only place to go...and maybe he could leave these voices...  
>The higher up he went, the brighter it was. That's when he saw 4 fish swimming with him.<br>_'Hello!'  
><em>Lance could have sworn that that one fish was speaking to him in his head.  
><em>'I'm Nemo. And yes, I am speaking to you.'<br>_Lance flew back.  
><em>'You need to hurry. You are not strong enough yet to be under like this. But you will be.'<br>__'You will be.'  
><em>_'Will be.'  
><em>All the fish had something to say.

Lance continued swimming up, until he burst to the surface. He was so weak...he could barely float.  
>Lance heard a shriek, but he could not respond. He started to sink again.<br>Something pulled him up. It was Summers.

Lance could see clearly what was going on around him, but he couldn't respond. Summers was pumping his chest, and Lance felt his mouth filling with water. But he couldn't choke it up.  
>They dumped the water out. Then Summers leaned over him...<br>Lance knew what was coming. He tried to move, say no.  
>Summers gave him mouth-to-mouth rescusitation.<p>

"I'm sorry Kitty. It's no use." Scott stood up.  
>Kitty dropped to the floor.<br>Scott closed Lance's eyelids shut.

Lance wasn't going to let this happen. He only knew one thing to do.  
>'Red!' He screamed with his mind.<p>

Jean flew back. "Guys..."  
>Everyone looked at her.<br>Her hands flew over to Lance's head, and she focused.  
>Her eyes rolled in the back of her head, and she spoke.<p>

"Kitty I'm fine!" Jean's voice spoke forcefully.  
>Scott shook Jean. "Jean, what are you doing?"<br>"Summers, hands off! She's helping!"  
>Scott flew back. If it hadn't been for Jean's voice, he could have sworn it was Alvers.<br>Jean's eyes came back to normal. "Guys, he's still there. I don't know how...someone get some oxygen! His mind is there, but not his body!"  
>Everyone started working.<br>Jean eyes rolled back again. "Kitty, I'll be fine. You can stop crying."  
>Kitty sniffled. "Lance?"<br>"I love you Kitty. Oh..there's one thing Summers..."  
>Scott looked down at him.<br>"Summers, if you ever kiss me again, you're dead."

**Yin: So how did you guys like it?  
><strong>**Yang: *laughing***


	5. Chapter 5

**Yin: LOL I'm glad you liked that line Knightrunner. Personally, I found it hilarious.**  
><strong>Yang: *laughing*<strong>

Lance was in the infirmary. He could not control his movements very well, and his speech was terrible. But his mind was turning.

"Say aw Lance." Kitty was spoon feeding him. Again. It made Lance frustrated. He couldn't hardly control anything.  
>"I'm full Kitty. Okay?"<br>"Fine." She pouted. "I'm going to go get me some food. You a tofu burger?"  
>"Kitty. I'm full. And tofu?" He laughed.<br>She laughed too. "Yeah, sorry. I know. LOL I'll let you rest." She skipped out the room, thankful that he had eaten at all.

Lance drifted in and out of consciousness. When he did finally wake, it was because someone was in his room.  
>"Who are you?"<br>There were 7 women around his bed. They were all dressed in old, Greek clothes.  
>Wait, how did he know that is was Greek?<br>They were all staring at him. Finally, the blonde spoke.  
>"He has grown up so much. He's very handsome..." She bit her bottom lip.<br>A young-looking short haired girl looked down at him in disgust. "He's a male. I cannot believe I wasted a blessing on him."  
>"Look at his scars. He's led many battles." A wise looking woman spoke. She was dressed for battle.<br>"He's young. So young!" Another woman shrieked.  
>"At least he's loyal. Unlike his father. Or uncles." Spat out an older looking woman.<br>The other 2 women, an older woman and a younger woman, had tears in their eyes.  
>Lance immediately recognized the younger one. "Stephanie? Now I know I'm dreaming."<br>'Stephanie' smiled. "Christopher, how little you remember. How much you've changed. I am Persephone."  
>He gulped. Few people knew his first name, Christopher.<br>"He should remember." The older woman said.  
>"He's become mortal." The even older one said.<br>"Tsk tsk tsk." The shrieker said.  
>"Christopher? Don't you remember?" The older woman asked.<br>Lance held his hand to his head. Memories flooded into his mind.

**Yin: Sorry I gotta cut this short. Little bro is throwing a fit...and sorry for the story confusion...I was in a rush and didn't realized I uploaded the wrong chapters on the wrong stories!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yin: Was working on our movie again...now I'm working on this. Plus I still have math homework. Urgh.  
>Yang: Yep!<strong>

Lance grimaced as memories filled his head.

_"He's so handsome." It was the older woman. It was...his mother.  
>"Yes he is. Despite his father." The younger woman commented. It was Stephanie...Persephone.<br>The oldest woman of them all grimaced. "All the brothers are alike."  
>Silence ensued the small room. Then a baby cry. Lance's cry.<br>Persephone held her arms out to hold him. "I must take him before Zeus senses his presence."  
>The blonde stepped up. "Allow me to bless him first!"<br>Lance's mother nodded her head. "He's going to need it."  
>"I, Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty, hereby bless Christopher Lance with...a special woman. She shall be be made by my hand, but shall not be my daughter. She shall be everything he dreams her to be, and more. She shall be spirited, and beautiful. And like bubblegum!"<br>The short-haired girl scowled. "A woman? You bless him with a woman?"  
>Aphrodite smiled slyly. "Like you can do any better."<br>"I can! And I will! I, Artemis, goddess of the hunt, hereby bless Christopher Lance, with the ability to work as no man before him."  
>Now Aphrodite scowled. "Work? You bless him with work?"<br>Artemis smirked. "Yes. All men are lazy, he shall not be."  
>Lance's mother cut in between the two of them. "Thank you, both of you."<br>The battle dressed woman stepped up. "I also wish to give him a blessing."  
>Persephone nodded, though she looked pressed for time.<br>"I, Athena, goddess of battles strategy and wisdom, hereby bless Christopher Lance, with supreme leadership skills. He shall be tried and tested, but in the end his direction shall save the mortal world."  
>More silence.<br>"I, Hera, goddess of marriage and motherhood, hereby bless Christopher Lance, with loyalty. Especially to the woman that Aphrodite has deemed for him."  
>"Thank you my lady." Lance's mother bowed.<br>"I, Hebe, goddess of youth, hereby bless, um, Christopher Lance, with, uh, youth." Hebe seemed hyper.  
>Aphrodite opened her mouth. "He's already young, smarty."<br>Hebe looked hurt. "And he will heal easy. Or easier."  
>Aphrodite just rolled her eyes.<br>Persephone spoke. "I, Persephone, goddess of the Spring, hereby bless Christopher Lance, with power. Power that shall come from me. Unlimited power, until I die."  
>Aphrodite laughed. "We can't die."<br>Persephone nodded. "I know." Turning to Lance's mother, she continued. "Mother, do you wish to bless him?"  
>Their mother nodded. "I, Demeter, goddess of the Fields and of the Harvest, hereby bless my son, Christopher Lance, son of Poseidon, with undying protection from any beast that Zeus may throw upon him."<em>

Lance opened his eyes, thinking 'weird dream'. But there stood all seven women. He gulped.  
>Demeter spoke. "We are here to warn you. Zeus has found out about your existence."<br>"And according to the prophecy..." Persephone added.  
>"What pro phe cy?" Every syllable Lance spoke was harder than every before.<br>Persephone paused, then said, "Το τρίτο παιδί του Ποσειδώνα και της Δήμητρας, θνητός ο γιος τους, ο οποίος αγωνίζεται με τον Δία, κερδίζοντας το σεβασμό όλων."  
>Lance paused, somehow understanding every word that was said. Mumbling, he re-said it, this time in English. "The third child of Poseidon and Demeter, their mortal son, fights with Zeus, earning the respect of all..." Lance leaned back against his bed. "That's what this is all about?"<br>Demeter nodded.  
>Hebe stepped forward. "Here is a blessed container of ambrosia. It will never run out."<br>Aphrodite hurriedly handed him a large canteen. "This is also blessed. It will never run out of nectar. Just don't let your special, beautiful girlfriend drink any. She'll burst into flames."  
>Hebe pushed Aphrodite out of the way. "Mortals cannot eat or drink the food of the gods. But you're not human, you are a god. A mortal god...weird."<br>Now Aphrodite shoved Hebe. "Now, demigods can have some. But not a lot, or else."  
>Hera stepped forward, and both girls walked away. "There are more of us around than you think. You just need to look. To see. All Seven of us agree that the Mist shall be, forever and furthermore, erased from your Sight. You shall see as any god sees. You shall be surprised. But do not be afraid." It seemed like a closing line.<br>Demeter and Persephone each kissed him on the cheek. Aphrodite kissed him on lips, handing him a real golden apple that said 'To: The Cutest, From: A'. Hebe blushed, hugging him. Hera just looked at him, sighing. Artemis ruffled his hair.  
>Lance blinked, and they were gone.<p>

**Yin: Pretty long huh? I think the longest thing was finding the correct thing to say in Greek. And even then, it's not perfect.  
><strong>**Yang: Mmmm. Golden apple.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yin: Ha ha. On my gram and gramps computer. Dad is away on a trip and Mom be-eth working. Again. Anyways, hope this turns out to be a good chapter. A little tired and down today. Course being the SICK the past weekend hasn't helped. Urgh.  
>*Laistrygonian: Human eating cannibals who are usually 8 foot tall. They are fierce warriors. For for information, read Percy Jackson and the Olympians Book 2. Tyson fought them at the school.<br>*Alekanekelo: meaning defender/protector.  
>* Kitty charmspeaked Kurt. A rare gift even in a daughter of Aphrodite, but it was part of Kitty's blessing. For more information, read Heroes of Olympus Book 1. Piper and Drew use it. <strong>

Lance kept telling himself it was just a dream. And his freaky memories about when he was little was just his imagination. Nothing more.  
>Then Kitty stepped in. There was something different about her. Something made her seem very weak, very...mortal. But there was also an aura about her. Clearly a god...or goddess...had blessed her.<br>Logan was behind her. He seemed weird too, like a weird hybrid Monster.  
>A half-blood *Laistrygonian.<br>A few students drifted in and out. They were mortal. Extremely mortal.  
>When Scott entered, Lance knew he was mortal too. But like Kitty, he was different. He was a mortal hero.<br>It was little much for Lance to take in all at once. There were so many new senses, feelings, and much confusion.

"Lance? Lance!" Kitty screamed.  
>Lance's eyes had rolled into the back of his head, and it appeared as if he was having a miniature seizure.<br>Kitty touched Lance, and immediately everything stopped. Hardly a person breathed, completely unaware of the cause of the attack.  
>Lance took a deep breath in, and when he opened his eyes, they flashed a brilliant blue, before settling into their normal chocolate brown.<br>Everyone just stared. He looked different...

Everything was clear now. Extremely clear.  
>When Lance had been ready to give up on everything, something, or someone had touched him. Touched his mind.<br>His father was Poseidon.  
>Although Lance had known this, he hadn't believed it. It just a split second, Poseidon revealed much to him. Helped balance the confusion. He took away the mortal aspects, revealing Lance's true nature.<br>Lance was a god.

Lance stood up, and everyone started rushing toward him.  
>"Lance, you need to sit still!" Kitty was shaking.<br>"Alvers, it's probably best if you listen to her." Scott, _a mortal_, was telling him what to do.  
>Lance just shrugged it off. "I'm fine. I need to talk to Xavier." There was so much sincerity in Lance's voice, no one dared to argue.<p>

It was just Lance and Charles.  
>"What is wrong Lance?"<br>"Don't play coy with me Charles. Or shall I call you by your real name? Hm?" Lance was not in the mood for games. He had a quest to fulfill. "  
>Charles cocked an eyebrow.<br>"Να μιλάμε ελληνικά, *Alekanekelo?" ("Shall we speak Greek, Alekanekelo?").  
>"Έχετε ξυπνήσει." (You have awakened.).<br>"Χάρη στον πατέρα μου. Και άλλοι." ("Thanks to my father. And others.").  
>"Τι θέλετε?" (What do you want?").<br>Lance sighed. "The truth." He switched back to English. "This is why I've had so much trouble my entire life, isn't it? Why I hate flying? The trouble reading? I'm worse than any demigod..."  
>"Maybe. But you are more powerful than one."<br>Lance nodded. "Why I lived in the water...even my own powers. Ha. Poseidon and Demeter. Why I never had a family. It all makes sense now." Lance was getting angry. "I bet Lance isn't even my real name, is it? I've got some Greek name."  
>"Mitja Nerios."<br>"What?"  
>"That is you. Or, rather, it tells who you are. Your name is Christopher Lance, but Mitja Nerios describes you."<br>"Thank you, that explains a lot." Lance was being very sarcastic.  
>"Let me explain it this way. Your name is Lance. Think of Mitja Nerios as an adjective to you, or your name. It means 'of the earth and sea'."<br>"So I am 'of the earth and sea' and 'the anointed one from the ground'. Ooooh. So exciting."  
>"You remind me of your father."<br>Lance scoffed.  
>Charles laughed. "Do you even realize what you are a part of? You are living in two worlds, and you are very powerful in each."<br>Lance shook his head. "You are just a crazy, old centaur. I need time...to think. Make sure no one bothers me."  
>Charles agreed.<p>

"No one is to go into Lance's room for now. Is that understood?"  
>Kitty gasped. "But Professor! He could have another seizure!"<br>"Hank checked him over. It was just a delayed reaction. He should be fine now."  
>Kitty still looked nervous.<p>

"Kurt. Can you check on Lance?" Kitty asked, not hardly 10 minutes after Charles told them to stay out.  
>Kurt knew tis wasn't a question. It was more of a command. "Keety..."<br>"Kurt."  
>So Kurt obeyed.*<p>

_BAMF!  
><em>Kurt teleported into Lance's room. "Hey, buddy, you here?"  
>Lance growled. "Wagner, what are you doing here?"<br>"Keetty vanted me to check on you. Mmmm are zose fudge bars?" Kurt picked up an abrosia bar before Lance could react, and scarfed it down. "Tastes like mein mutter's recipe."  
>Lance expected Kurt to burst into flames any second, but Kurt just belched. "I'll tell Keetty you're okay, okay?"<br>Lance nodded, realizing what Kurt was. And just as Kurt  
><em>BAMF<em>ed  
>away, Lance muttered one word.<br>"Demigod."

**Yin: Okay, this took me much longer than I thought. I had to convert the greek to english, and even with google translate, it doesn't always come out right. I always double check something like that.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yin: I'm at the library right now. Sorry we haven't been writing for a while, we've been on spring vacation! Traveling around, you know the type. So there, that's my excuse. **

Lance stood in front of Charles. "You know, if Chiron gets word that your hiding demis here, you will get in big trouble."  
>Charles sighed. "You think I don't know that?"<br>"Then why have them here?"  
>"Because none of them are ready to know."<br>"You have six demis here! SIX! And one a son of one of the Big Three..."  
>"And two daughters."<br>"You are harboring three very powerful demigods here. How is that not getting attention?"  
>"We have different magical barriers than you may think."<br>"Yeah, I forgot, you have a Laistragonian here. Oh, so scary."  
>"I am a magic-weaver. I studied with all the gods, learned everything."<br>"So you are hiding they're children? There is a place for them. It's called Camp Half-Blood.  
>"I know! But they are not prepared."<br>"I wasn't prepared. No one ever is."  
>"I need just a little more time."<br>Lance sighed now. "I will give you a week. If you have not started getting things arranged by then, then I will go to Chiron."  
>Charles nodded.<p>

Lance walked out of Professor Xavier's office, and stumbled upon evesdroppers. Scott, Jean, Kurt, Rogue, and Kitty.  
>Kurt stood up, shocked. The he braved it up, asking, "Vhat are demis?"<br>Lance rubbed his head. "This is not happening..."  
>Scott stood in front of him. "What is Camp Half-Blood?"<br>"Who is the Big Three?" Jean added.  
>"Who's Chiron?" Rogue asked.<br>"What's wrong?" Kitty pleaded, her eyes full with sadness and fear.  
>"You should let your high and mighty professor explain it to you." Lance said over the multitude of voices.<br>That silenced them.  
>"Please?" Kitty said one more time.<br>"If it comes from my mouth, no one will believe it." Lance turned around, knocking on the professor's door. He peeked in. "Like I thought, gone."  
>"Alvers, you are going to give us answers, and you are going to give them to us now."<p>

**Yin: How's that? Enough drama? I hope so.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yin: Sorry I haven't worked on this in a while. But here I go.**

Scott pushed Lance into a chair. "No moving until you explain everything. And I mean everything!"  
>Lance laughed mockingly. "You dare to command me? This is a hoot!"<br>Kurt stared at him. "Answers. Now."  
>"You dare to tell me what to do demigod?"<br>"Und again vith the demigod zing. Vhat are zey?"  
>"Look it up."<br>Jean pulled a dictionary off the shelf. "D..de..dem..demi...demigod. A being with partial or lesser divine status, such as a minor deity, the offspring of a god and a mortal, or a mortal raised to divine rank."  
>"Give the girl a prize!" Lance said.<br>"Vhat?" Kurt asked.  
>" To quote that book 'the offspring of a god and a mortal'."<br>"Quit talking in riddles Alvers!"  
>Lance sighed nonchalantly, then took a deep breath. "All those "myths" about the Greek gods are true, and the fact that they fall in love with mortals and have kids with them is also true, and many mutants are just demigods, and all mutants are descendants of gods, and Wagner is a son of Hades, and your "professor" is really a centaur named Alekanekelo, and Badger is really a Laistrygonian or rather a half-breed." Lance paused and took in another breath. "Camp Half-Blood is a camp where demis go, the Big Three is Zeus, Posiedon, and Hades, and Chiron is the centaur leader at the Half-Blood camp, and besides that nothing is wrong. That answer all your questions?"<br>Everyone sat absolutely still.  
>"You called me...a son of Hades?" Kurt gasped.<br>" He really has lost it." Rogue said.  
>" Must of been the water..." Scott nodded.<br>Then Charles rolled in. "Oh?"  
>"Professor!" Jean ran up. "Lance...he's gone crazy..."<br>"Oh?"  
>"He's talking about Greek gods and demigods and centaurs and a camp!"<br>Charles nodded. "True. True."  
>"What?" Scott questioned.<br>"I should have told you all sooner...I suppose I was just harming you by letting it wait this long. And then having Christopher tell you...this is quite a shock."  
>"Who's Christopher?" Kitty asked.<br>Charles smiled. "You left that out?" He looked at Lance.  
>"It didn't seem necessary..."<br>"Hmm..."  
>Lance gulped. "Fine! Lance is my middle name. My first name is Christopher."<br>"Oh...okay..." Kitty said.  
>"This is ihnsane!" Rogue sat down.<br>"I don't believe it! This is just some mind game!" Scott yelled.  
>"Scott. Sit." Charles motioned to the couch. "Let me explain. There is a power, often called "the Mist". That is my "telepathic" powers. I use it to my will, causing others to bend mentally."<br>"If, if! This were true, what about our powers?" Scott asked.  
>"Well, as descendants of the gods, you still retain their power. Jean is is descended from Aphrodite, and she has the rare gift of charmspeak. Also, she uses a combination of her Charm and the Mist for the telekinetic. You, Scott, are from the lineage of...Ares. The list goes on and on."<br>"I still don't believe it. They're all myths!" Thunder rolled loudly as soon as Scott spoke.  
>Charles sighed. "I will have to find a way to show you. But for now, we will go eat dinner."<br>Everyone sat in silence, not understanding what had just gone on.

**Yin: Eh, not my best chapter. Yes, somewhat long, but not my best work.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yin: Kinda catching up on my work.**

"I have appointed Lance to teach you all about your heritage." Charles spoke aloud. It had been told to everyone that they were descendants of the Greek gods. No one quite believed it, yet they had to.  
>"Lance?" Scott bellowed.<br>"Yes. It would be wise to listen to him, you will learn much."  
>Not much else was said. Everyone was in shock.<p>

* * *

><p>Lance tapped the chalkboard. "Listen up. There are twelve main Olympian gods, blah blah blah, you all know that. The top three, the Big Three, are Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. They all made a pact after WW2 to not have anymore children with the mortals. Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately on some of your parts, they all broke that pact. Blah, blah, blah. You get the big picture."<br>"This is what you call teaching?" Scott argued.  
>"Hey, I was born to fight, not be stuck in a classroom." Lance smirked. "Just like you. That's why you are all "warriors". Fighting is in your blood."<br>"Hmph."  
>"Anyways, you all descend from a god. Or maybe several. There are even a few demis here." Lance smiled a little maniacally. "Those will be sent to the Greek demigod camp."<br>"Avay from here?" Kurt asked.  
>"Yes Wagner. Away from here. But don't worry, it is only a hour drive from here. Now, back to what I was saying. Hestia, Hera, and Artemis are sworn maidens, not to have children. But the others, including minor gods, have many children. Many. The trick to why they have so many in such a short amount of time is simple: The can take as many forms as they want. That is why many of their children are the same age."<br>"Gross!" Jamie yelled.  
>"Yes, gross. Now, any questions?"<br>Kitty raised her hand. "What are you?"  
>"I'm a minor god. Okay, that is a little weird to say."<br>Bobby raised his hand next. "How old are you really?"  
>"Seventeen."<br>"Seventeen hundred? Thousand?"  
>"No, seventeen. I am youngest out of all the deities. But my parents, Poseidon and Demeter, are around four to five thousand years old. Perhaps older."<br>"Gross!" A Jamie multiple said.  
>Lance nodded.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Yin: I have to cut it short. About time to go to bed.<strong>


End file.
